


Корретто и сигареты

by TinARu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Post-SPECTRE
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Корретто и сигареты помогают забыться им обоим.





	Корретто и сигареты

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер Джеймса Бонда и Кингсмен. Мерлин и Кью родственники. Таймлайн - пост!Спектр и пост!Кингсмен.

Тихий щелчок зажигалки. Шумный выдох. Тягучие завихрения сигаретного дыма, от которого слезятся глаза. Очередная затяжка. Тихое тиканье наручных часов. И снова сизый дым в каждом уголке небольшой комнатушки. 

Сколько он сидит в этой крохотной квартирке? Наверное пару часов. Обе кошки давно сбежали от него в соседнюю комнату, не выдержав запаха вонючих сигарет и присутствия неласкового гостя. Забавно, даже кошки от него сбегают.

Туша сигарету об пустую пачку, он встает, разминает слегка затекшие от сидения на низеньком диванчике ноги и идет на кухню. Кофе жизненно необходим, он словно противоядие от усталости, которое нужно лишь заварить и ввести в организм. Искомое находится сразу в двух разных шкафах, как он и надеялся. Все-таки хозяин этой квартиры подвержен все тем же слабостям. Итак, молотый или в зернах? Пусть будет в зернах, на кухне как раз стоит отличная новенькая кофе-машина. Взгляд падает на полупустую бутылочку граппы, после чего выхода у него просто не остается. Корретто* на завтрак, обед и ужин. Его итальянская бабушка была бы в восторге. 

Пока он ждет жужжащую кофе-машину и раздумывает, может ли быть в квартире заначка с сигаретами, в замке входной двери раздаются характерные щелчки, и он выверенным движением хватает пистолет со столешницы. Чертовы рефлексы.

— Черт бы тебя побрал. И тут мужики с пистолетами, — хозяин квартиры рассеяно поправляет сползшую лямку сумки, а потом столь же нервно облизывает губы. — Дядя, ты хотя бы предупредил, что ли. Я бы закупился продуктами или вроде того. А то мне даже покормить тебя нечем. 

Молодой человек наконец решительно стряхивает с плеча сумку, поправляет очки и протягивает руку для приветствия. Мерлину плевать, он устал, ему хочется тепла и уюта, которого никто кроме семьи дать не может. Поэтому он убирает табельное оружие, хватает протянутую кисть и ловко притягивает племянника к себе для объятия. Тот все еще ниже него и все еще как-то по-детски прячет лицо в складках его свитера, обнимая в ответ. 

— У тебя в холодильнике есть томаты, а на полке я видел пачку спагетти. Я все еще верю, что в тебе остались хоть какие-то итальянские корни.

— Бесполезно, тосканского герцога из меня не выйдет. Равно как и рыбака из Палермо. 

— Вот же поганец, ты как всегда в меня не веришь. Какой позор на наши с твоей матерью головы.

Они смеются с каким-то надрывом, смотрят друг другу глаза и убеждаются, что, хоть все и плохо, а жизнь тлен, всегда есть кто-то, готовый поддержать. Поэтому они лишь улыбаются и дружно идут на кухню, болтая о всяких глупостях и называя друг друга этими нелепыми кодовыми именами, потому что кому как не им знать, что человека легче всего подслушать в его собственном доме.

Они легко выпивают по два стакана корретто, а граппа так же легко заканчивается. Благо у Кью всегда в баре стоит пара бутылок на такой случай. И не только граппы. Дядя в плохие дни способен надраться совершенно не по-джентельменски, ибо все лозунги их проклятого агентства абсолютно лживы. Правда, в его собственном учреждении лгать умеют не менее искусно. Но они по привычке не говорят об этом, ловко варя спагетти и томя помидоры на тихом огне. Так легче, так привычнее. Дядя как-то раз помог устроить любимого племянника на работу, тот теперь помогает первому не спиться. Вот что называется семьей. А спагетти получаются отличными. 

— Я так больше не могу, Джеффри, понимаешь, просто не могу. Столько всего навалилось, а его нет. Чувствую себя старой, ни на что не годной развалиной.

Две пары очков, брошенных на тумбочку. Двое взрослых мужчин на узкой кровати, сидящих плечом к плечу. Клубы дыма, исчезающие в приоткрытом окне, и сигарета, передающаяся из руки в руку. Заначка все же была, племянник его никогда не разочаровывал. 

— Так уходи. Уходи оттуда и беги на все четыре стороны. Я вот почти готов сделать то же самое. Потому что оно того не стоит. Эти чертовы агенты того не стоят, Энтони.

Открытый взгляд, понимающая усмешка. Они настолько похожи, что объяснения не нужны. Поэтому они просто молчат и курят. 

Завтра настанет новый день. Мерлин знает это точно. Он наденет свой стильный костюм, поправит строгие очки и пойдет руководить одной из самых секретных шпионских организаций во всем мире. Уверенно и бескомпромиссно. И никто не увидит, как он горюет по кому-то родному, но уже ушедшему. 

Завтра настанет лучший день. Кью в это верит, потому что он моложе своего дяди и внутренне еще может надеяться на что-то хорошее. Он возьмет свою любимую чашку, подхватит ставший уже родным компьютер и пойдет спасать нерадивых агентов, как когда-то его дядя в совсем другой организации. И никто не заметит, как порой тоскливо он провожает взглядом одного человека.

Но они оба уверены, что завтра останутся друг у друга. Что можно будет вломиться в чужую квартиру или дом с бутылкой граппы под мышкой и приготовить что-нибудь итальянское и жутко вредное. Что можно будет говорить о мелочах и вселенских заговорах ночь напролет. И что всегда можно будет найти заначку сигарет, даже если оба говорят, что завязали. 

Завтра они друг у друга точно будут.

**Author's Note:**

> *Корретто — напиток итальянского происхождения, на основе кофе с добавлением ликера. Готовится из эспрессо с добавлением ликера, обычно с граппой.


End file.
